The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technology for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device for an RF module.
There is a technology which arranges inner leads and a pellet in a lead frame for a semiconductor device such that the distances between the tip end portions of the inner leads and the pellet are alternately shorter and longer (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 1 (1989)-312866